Suzuki Carry
Bagong Ilog, Pasig City, Philippines | wheelbase = | related = | length = | layout = | width = | height = | weight = | body_style = | engine = Suzuki F6A 3-cylinder SOHC Suzuki F6A 3-cylinder turbo SOHC Suzuki K6A 3-cylinder SOHC | fuel_capacity = | transmission = 3-speed automatic,5-speed manual | speed = }} The Suzuki Carry is a kei truck produced by the Japanese automaker Suzuki. The microvan version was originally called the Carry van until 1982 when the van was renamed as the Suzuki Every. In Japan, the Carry and Every are Kei cars but Suzuki Every Landy, the bigger exported version of Every had a longer hood for safety purposes and a larger 1.3-liter 82 hp (61 kW) 4-cylinder engine. They have been sold under a myriad different names in several countries, and hold the distinction of probably being the only car ever offered both with Chevrolet and Ford badges. Introduction In their home market, the Carry truck and Every van compete with a number of trucks of the same size, such as the Honda Acty, the Subaru Sambar truck and van, the Mitsubishi Minicab, and the Daihatsu Atrai. The first two generations of Carrys were sold with the Suzulight badge rather than Suzuki, emphasizing the company's focus on "Light Cars", better known as Kei jidosha. Suzulight FB/FBD The Carry series was born in October 1961 with the FB Suzulight Carry, a pickup truck with the engine underneath the front seat but with a short bonnet. The layout has been referred to as a "semi-cabover". A glassed FBD Carry Van was added in September 1964. The engine too was called the "[[List of Suzuki engines#FB|'FB']]", a air-cooled, two-stroke two-cylinder with . This engine was to remain in use, in three-cylinder form, until late 1987 in the Suzuki Jimny (as the LJ50). Top speed was no more than . FB suspension was rigid with leaf springs, front and rear. A panel van (FBC) was also available from July 1962. Second generation (L20) In June 1965 the rebodied L20 Suzulight Carry replaced the FB. The ladder-frame chassis was modified, now with independently sprung front wheels (by torsion bars). While output remained 21 hp, the engine benefitted from Suzuki's patented CCI (Cylinder Crank Injection) lubrication system. The Carry Van was replaced by the new L20V in January 1966, and there was also a dropside pickup (L21). Finally, there was the L20H, a pickup with a canvas canopy and a rear-facing seat placed in the bed, providing seating for four. Top speed for the second generation was down to 75 km/h.1965 Suzuki Suzulight Full Lineup catalog, available at Product Design Database The Carry Van had a horizontally divided two-piece tailgate, and sliding rear windows. Production of this more traditional version continued in parallel with the cab-over L30 Carry, ending only with the 1969 introduction of the L40. Third generation (L30) The new L30 Suzuki Carry (the "Suzulight" label was being retired) was a full cab-over design, with the same FB engine mounted horizontally underneath the load area. The starter and generator were combined and mounted directly on the front of the crankshaft. Introduced in February 1966, the L30 was built alongside its more traditional predecessor until they were both replaced by the L40. A canopied L30H, similar to the L20H but with the seats in the bed facing each other, was available right from the start. There was also an L31, with a dropside bed. Performance and mechanics were very similar to its bonneted sister, but the load area was considerably larger. Maximum load capacity was still .Light Commercial Truck 1950-1975, p. 44-45. A Carry Van version of the L30 (L30V) wasn't introduced until March 1968, but offered four doors and a two-piece tailgate (top and bottom). Bodywork was the same ahead of the B-pillar.Suzuki Story, p. 72d. Fourth generation (L40) In July 1969 the Giugiaro designed L40 Carry was introduced. In November of the same year, a van version with two opening side doors and a top-hinged rear gate was added. Giugiaro's design was more obvious in the Carry Van iteration, very symmetrical with similar looks to the front and rear. The L40's design was not overly utilitarian, limiting interior space and being a bit too modern for the usually very orthodox Japanese commercial customer base. On the other hand, the L40 did benefit from an updated, FB engine.Suzuki Story, p. 97. Dimensions, dictated by kei jidosha regulations, remained and . Max load was down to , while top speed increased considerably to . As part of a minor facelift in April 1971, the Carry received a 27 hp (still at 6,000 rpm) version of the well known FB engine. A V40FC Camper version of the Van was also added. Fifth generation (L50/60) The fifth generation L50 Carry debuted in May 1972, followed by a new Carry Van in August. The new model echoes Giugiaro's design, but without ventilation windows in the front doors and with a more traditional appearance. Headlights are now round, while the van version receives a more square rear body and with a sliding rear door. The engine is a water-cooled design ([[List of Suzuki engines#FB|'L50']]), otherwise similar to the previous engine but now with . Max load was back up to . In December 1972, a five-door van (L50VF) was added. Three months later, the dropside L51 went on sale. In November 1973 the Carry underwent a minor facelift, receiving a new grille and modified front bumper. The fifth generation Carry led Suzuki to great market success, with Suzuki selling more kei trucks than all others during 1973 and 1974.Suzuki L60/L61 (catalog), Suzuki Motor Company, 1975. In September 1975 a special export version was introduced, aimed at customers who wanted more loading ability. The new L60 series received a larger, 446 cc (also "L60") version of the L50 two-cylinder. 29 hp (as opposed to 26 for export market 360 cc models), a stronger differential "to transmit the generous torque" and sturdier springs meant load capacity increased to . For 1975, the Carry received minor changes allowing for the fitment of new larger license plates. In December 1975, the domestic market L50s' engine lost two horsepower (down to 26) in the effort of fulfilling new, stricter emissions standards.Suzuki Story, p. 98 Sixth generation (ST10/20) In 1976 the ST20K was released.The "K" referred to the "trucklike" nature of the vehicle in that it had 3 drop sides as opposed to the utility version which had only a tailgate and formed sides. It had a 3 cylinder 539 cc water-cooled two-stroke engine and a carrying capacity of . Post-1985 European market Suzuki Carrys still used the 797 cc four cylinder F8A familiar from the ST90 Carry, while Super Carrys were equipped with the F10A 970 cc four. Power outputs were 37 and 45 PS respectively (27.5 and 33 kW), top speeds were 110 and 115 km/h. Heftier bumpers meant overall length was up 10 cm, for a total of 3,295 mm. Specifications (Suzuki Every Landy) *Length: *Width: *Height: *Wheelbase: *Weight: **2WD: **4WD: *Engine: G13B 4-cylinder SOHC 16-valve, EPI *Displacement: 1,298 cc *Maximum output: at 6,000 rpm Chassis prefixes for Japanese domestic market Suzuki Carry trucks 1988 Chassis prefix was DB41T/B engine F5A 550 cc 6 valve or F5B 550 cc 12-valve dohc carburetor 1988-89 chassis prefix was DB71T/B (where the truck is a tip deck "B" is used in prefix not "T"), F5A or F5B 3 cylinder 12 valve carburetor engines. 1990-91 Chassis prefix was DB51T/B engine 660 cc F6A carburetor 1992-99 chassis prefix was DD51T/B (or SK306T though this is thought to be export only) all F6A 1999-02 chassis prefix was DB52T/B/V (where "v" is van) engine new gen F6A (fuel injector all alloy) 2003-08 chassis prefix was DA63T/B engine change to K6A (fuel injected and timing chain) 660 cc 3 cylinder These prefixes are the same whether the vehicle is labeled Mazda Scrum or Suzuki Carry Export versions Interestingly, early Suzuki Carrys are popularly called "Half Loafs" in South Africa, referring to "half a loaf of bread" (still a staple of many South Africans). In Cape Town and Durban, many of these little vans are seen painted in bright yellow with green artwork and a chopped-off open rear end. These are part of large fleets of privately owned public transport vehicles which fit between normal taxis and city buses. You'd literally hop in at the back, pass the driver (always within arm's length!) a Rand or two, and simply jump off at your destination. Unsurprisingly, these vehicles are known as "Half Loaf Taxis". Alternative badges The Suzuki carry has been marketed under several different badges around the world: Bedford Rascal, Daewoo Damas, Holden Scurry, Maruti Omni, Maruti Versa, Ford Pronto, and Mazda Scrum. Bedford Rascal | transmission = 4 or 5-speed manual | wheelbase = | length = | width = | height = | weight = | related = | designer = | sp = uk }} The Bedford Rascal (later Vauxhall Rascal), also built as the Suzuki Supercarry is a microvan that was developed as a joint venture between General Motors (GM) and Suzuki.Haynes Manual Bedford/Vauxhall Rascal and Suzuki Supercarry 1986-1994 It was sold under GM's British-based Bedford marque as well as in Suzuki form. Other names were used in a few international markets. The van was produced at the IBC Vehicles plant in Luton, England, adjacent to the main Vauxhall factory (GM's British-based passenger car marque). Alongside the Bedford, the Suzuki-branded twin was manufactured for the European market (where Bedford was a less established brand). Sold from 1986 to 1994, the Rascal / Supercarry was a small and economical van, intended for many purposes. The vehicle's strengths were its diminutive size and maximum payload weight; 550 kg for the van and 575 kg for the pick-up. The principal visible difference between Bedford and Suzuki versions is the front trim: Supercarry has two separate plastic headlamp surrounds and the Rascal has a single full width one with "Bedford" moulded in the middle. Timeline: * 1986: launched * 1990: rebadged as the Vauxhall Rascal, as the Bedford marque was being retired * 1993: production moved to Japan, where it was made until 1999 Mostly sold as vans, pick-up and camper versions were also made. Typical specifications: *Engine : 4 cylinder in-line OHC, 970 cc (Suzuki) *Power : @ 5300 rpm *Torque : @ 3200 rpm *Acceleration (0-30 mph) : 9.5 seconds: *Gearbox : 4- or 5-speed *Brakes : discs front / drums rear *Length : *Height : *Width : *Wheelbase : *Turning Circle : *Gross weight : *Kerb weight : *Total payload : *Loadspace volume : 2.62 cu m *Length : *Width : *Height : *Loadfloor height : *Width between rear wheel arches : Daewoo Damas I4 |assembly = Bupyong, South Korea Asaka, Uzbekistan (UzDaewoo) |layout = FMR layout |body_style = 5-door van 2-door pickup }} The Daewoo Damas is a microvan produced by South Korean automaker GM Daewoo since 1991 as a rebadged Suzuki Carry. It is currently in its second generation and is available in van and pickup body styles, the latter of which is marketed as the Daewoo Labo. In some export markets, the Daewoo Damas was known as the Daewoo Attivo, and since GM's takeover of Daewoo, it has been known in some markets, such as Central America, as the Chevrolet CMV for the passenger van and Chevrolet CMP for the pickup truck. The Damas and Labo come with a SOHC LPG-powered 0.8-litre engine. The Damas microvan is available as a 7-seat coach, 5-seat coach, or 2-seat cargo van styles and comes with various options based on DLX (deluxe) and SUPER models. The Labos is also available in STD (standard), DLX (deluxe), and SUPER models. Two main choices of the Labos body type are the cube van and the drop-side pickup truck. The pickup has an optional electric tailgate lift. The Damas is the predominant form of public transport in Uzbekistan – so much so that other busses, such as Mercedes microbuses, are called 「Big Damas」. In Damas Marshrutkas, generally far more than 7 passengers are crammed. Both the Damas and Labos are only available with a manual transmission. Air conditioning is optional. But the 0.8-litre engine hasn't got sufficient power to both carry cargo swiftly, and deliver cold air from the aircon unit at the same time without struggling. The engine struggles and shakes (potentially leading to a stall) if you try both. However, for its purpose, the car is excellent, reliable, durable and nippy around town (and outskirts, as long as speeds over 100 km/h (62 mph) are not required - beyond which the top speed can be exceeded, but uncomfortably). VIDAMCO of Vietnam produces the Damas in complete knock-down kit. file:Damas 1997y interior.jpg|Daewoo Damas, Cockpit file:Damas 1997y engineroom.jpg|Daewoo Damas, Engine compartment file:Chevrolet CMP LS Bahamas.jpg|Chevrolet CMP (a rebadged Labo) Suzuki Bolan For the Pakistani market, the Bolan, based on the ST90V version of the Carry (also known as Hi-Roof) with the three-cylinder F8B 796 cc carburetor engine with output of 37 hp (28 kW).The 4-speed manual transmission allows for a top speed of . As of today it is available in two different versions VX and VXR, the better equipped VXR has got factory fitted air conditioning. The Bolan is widely used as an ambulance all over Pakistan. There is also a pickup version, called the Suzuki Ravi. Maruti Omni | length = | width = | height = | weight = | fuel_capacity = | related = Maruti Versa Maruti WagonR | designer = | sp = }} The Maruti Omni is a microvan manufactured by Indian automaker Maruti Suzuki. The first version of Maruti Omni had 796 cc engine, same as the Maruti 800 city car. This was the second vehicle to be launched by Maruti, one year after the 800, in 1984. Later version of the Omni includes the: *Omni (E), released in 1996, 796 cc engine, 8 seater capacity vehicle *Omni XL - 1999, same engine, modified with a higher roof. *Omni Cargo LPG - 2004, created to answer the growing popularity of this car being used as an inter-city cargo vehicle.Official TimeLine of Maruti Udyog *Omni LPG - 2003, same 796 cc engine, added with a factory fitted LPG Kit, authorised by the Indian RTOs (Regional Transport Offices). This makes it the most economic 4 wheeler in India, as far as the driving costs are concerned. *Omni Ambulance - A Modified E version into an ambulance vehicle. This is the most common type of ambulances found in Indian cities. The Omni could be divided into two categories: the family version and the cargo version. The newer family version has two extra seats directly behind the front seating and facing away towards the rear of the van making it an eight seater. (Older versions was modified by individual owners to add additional capacity this way). The cargo version is completely devoid of back seats. Both versions have sliding back doors and hatchbacks.Models Info from IndiaCar.net The Omni is also unique in a way that it uses a front mid engine rear wheel drive layout, as it helps in maximizing cabin and cargo space and providing maximum traction. The Omni (E) has the following official specifications: The initial versions were so basic that the interior dashboard even lacked a fan blower opening as a standard. Maruti Versa | length = | width = | height = | weight = | fuel_capacity = | related = Maruti WagonR Maruti Omni | designer = | sp = }} The Maruti Versa is a microvan produced by Maruti Suzuki and sold in India since October 2001. It is the second van released by Maruti Suzuki since the Maruti Omni was released in 1984. About seventy percent of the vehicle components are made within India. The Versa was discontinued in 2010. Design and trim options: The Versa is a clone of the now discontinued Suzuki Every Landy. There are two basic versions of this car in production; the two 8-seater DX/'DX2' versions, and the 5-seater STD version. The DX2 version of the Versa is equipped with twin air conditioners for front and rear. Specifications: The Versa has a 16-valve, 1.3-liter 4-cylinder engine generating at 6000 rpm. It is controlled by a 16-bit engine management system. Driving impressions: A curb weight of gives it a high power / weight ratio. The Versa can reach from 0–60 mph in 13.5 seconds. The initial target audience for this vehicle were customer who planned to buy a sedan like the Maruti Esteem or a utility vehicle like Tata Sumo. The engine is located under the front seat. Ford Pronto The Ford Pronto is a rebadged Suzuki Carry manufactured between 1985 and 2007 by the Ford Lio Ho, a joint venture between Ford and Lio Ho in Taiwan. The Pronto was only available in Taiwan market, introduced specifically to compete with China Motor Corporation's Mitsubishi Minicab and Sanfu's Subaru Sambar in local minivan market. In 2007 Ford Lio Ho ceased to produce the Pronto because the emission couldn't meet revised local environmental regulations. Images File:SuzukiCarry8th.jpg|1979-1985 Suzuki Carry truck (8th gen) File:MHV Maruti Omni 01.jpg|1982-1985 Maruti Omni (1st gen) File:Suzuki Carry 013.JPG|1985-1991 Suzuki Carry truck (9th gen) File:Suzuki Every 201.JPG|1985-1991 Suzuki Carry van (9th gen) File:Suzuki Every 205.JPG|1985-1991 Suzuki Every van (1st gen) File:Suzuki Super Carry front 20071114.jpg|1986-1993 Suzuki Super Carry van (9th gen) File:Mazda Scrum 090325-143834.JPG|1989-1991 Autozam Scrum van (1st gen) File:Suzuki Carry 1001.JPG|1991-1999 Suzuki Carry truck (10th gen) File:DaewooDamas.jpg|1991-1999 Daewoo Damas van (1st gen) File:Mazda Scrum Truck.jpg|1999- Mazda Scrum truck (3rd gen) References Carry Category:Kei trucks Category:Microvans Carry Category:Trucks built in India Category:Trucks built in the United Kingdom Category:Trucks built in Japan Category:Trucks built in Taiwan Category:Trucks built in the Philippines Category:Trucks built in South Korea Category:Trucks built in Uzbekistan